Maximum Ride Death Changes Nothing
by AmberTonks
Summary: The re-written version of my first attempt. The basic storyline is, 10 years after Fang left the flock Max finds him and brings him back. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello old readers, after reading many discontents on how the story was going and losing my train of thought I decided it would be best to start from scratch. Warning though some details may be similar MANY are different! This is based a lot more on the very original fic that is on paper and has never seen the light of day (been in a school locker). Hope you enjoy as well as all those new readers!

Fang's POV

The wind was to hard to fly through. This is terrible! A tornado in the middle of Arizona? What are the odds?  
"Ooffhh." I grunt as a tree hits me in the gut. I fly backwards into the hawk cave and hit my head on the wall. Hard.  
I look up. Damn, my vision is blurry. I see a terrifying thing. An Eraser. _Perfect__freaking__timing,_ I think as he pulls out a knife and slashes through my right wing. I hold back a scream and he leaves, which is rather odd for an Eraser, but in this case I'm not complaining. He could have finished me off right here, right now. He didn't, which was a definite improvement to Eraser morals.  
My wing is bleeding heavily. I find myself in a pool of my own blood. Everything goes black.

Angel's POV

"Nudge, you're in charge." Max yells as she starts to walk out the door for her tenth annual trip. To where? The hawk cave. She tells us that she's going to visit her mom but you can't trick a mind reader.

"But you promised!" I tell her, despite the fact I know what she's doing is important to her no one wants to see her come home and shut herself in her room for days.

"Promised what sweetie." Max asks me despite me being 17 years old.

"That you would take us all Ice Skating today," I say pointing to a calender that moments ago Nudge had wrote ICE SKATING on when i mentally told her to.

"Sorry sweetie. I'm visiting my mom today." She lied through her now straight white teeth.

"Can't it wait ONE day?" I beg.

"No." She said as she grabs her windbreaker slips it on and closes the door.

"Damn it." I mummer under my breath, I've been attempting to get her to NOT try and find Fang every year, and it never works.

Nudge sighs and walks upstairs to go straighten her hair and put on her pound and a half worth of make-up. I sit down on the lumpy old couch and total jumps up. He's an old dog now, he's 15 years old in human years which translates to about one-hundred-five dog years. He has 3 puppies that are now dogs and have found a home for themselves. Akala died last year, peacefully and in her sleep. I absent minded-ly stroke Total, thinking that a decade had passed since any of us had seen Fang. Iggy had passed college already, he was a computer programmer, and video game designer, how he passed college amazes me though. My brother, Gazzy, had started a successful firework shop. Nudge became a singer and model and she was currently between tours. Max was still staying at home, a part-time waitress at some fancy restaurant we can't afford. Me? I'm still stuck in school for another 5 years.

A huge blast comes from the basement and a scream from upstairs jolts me out of memory lane. Nudge comes runninginto the family room, a red mark the shape of her straightener on left cheek. "What the hell was that?" She asked me, as if I knew.

"No clue ask the firework maker." I say pointing to the basement door. The basement was the man cave, if Nudge, Max or I went down there we'd probably end up exploded or electrocuted.

"Yah that sounds about-" Her sentence was cut off by a 19 year old Gazzy bursting through the basement door, soot covering his face and spiky blond hair.

"You really can't manage to NOT blow up the house for one day? You've gotten me in trouble with Max for letting you destroy the basement for-" Her speech was yet again cut off by Gazzy.

"Wasn't me, someone threw a grenade in!" He said

"Then where's Iggy?" I ask.

"Huh?" Gazzy said looking behind him. "He _was_ behind me."

_Great.__Just__what__i__needed._Nudge thought.

"I'm going down to find him, wish me luck Angel." Nudge sighs as shes heads down into the smokey abyss.

A few **long**minutes passed before Nudge reached the surface of the smoke, an unconscious king of computers being dragged up with by her.

"Help would be nice." She snarls as i walk over to help her get Iggy to the couch.

_So__a__grenade__came__through__the__teeny-tiny__window__of__the__basement__and__exploded?_I mentally ask my older brother.

_Pretty__much._Gazzy thinks shortly.

"He's alive, nothing seems to be broken." Nudge said.

"Well at least that's good." Gazzy and I speak in unison.

"Jinxes now go get me a soda." Gazzy said in the immature manner that had followed him though his adolescent and now into his adult years.

A/N eh? What you guys think? Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Hello readers that may or may not exist but haven't reviewed! First off I apologize yet again for extreme lack of updates... Inspiration enjoys eluding my mind. Secondly I would like to remind all of you that anonymous reviews are allowed and welcomed, for those of you unaware of what that means it pretty much means you can review without an account. Thirdly (if that's a word) I would like to thank flYegurl that (unknowingly) provided a spark of inspiration after I read a few of her Fics, so thank you, even though I don't even know if you've ever seen this fic. Lastly I want to wish you all Happy Holidays and a Merry Fic reading :)

**Max's POV**  
I left the house as I had every year for the past ten years for two anxiety filled hours of flying towards the Hawk Cave just to be disappointed and then fly for two depressing hours back home. Well after my two hour flight this year via mutant bird wings I landed on the edge of the Hawk Cave. There was nothing out of the ordinary at first glance, but of course I don't expect anything to be easily spotted, especially with Fang prone to blending into the background.  
I begun the usual search of swatting at the walls, to no avail, then I go slightly deeper into the cave and trip over something. A low, familiar groan came from the 'something'. It took my mind a moment to register why the groan was familiar. My mind went completely into overdrive, blissful joyous happiness.  
"Fang?" I said as calmly as humanly possible in a situation like this.  
No response.  
I turned and looked at Fang, he was covered in dried and fresh blood. Not good, not good at freaking all. I shook his shoulders and he just groaned again. This was probably the farthest thing away from my idea/fantasy of what would happen after we re-united. I took out my cheap phone that I had bought for myself and called mom. Ah how nice is it for your mom to be a doctor/vet in predicaments like this? Very, very, VERY would be the correct answer.  
"Max?" Mom asked as she picked up the phone.  
"Yeah it's Max, uhm well long story mom, well I'm at-" I started.  
"The Hawk Cave, I have the calender marked so I remember to bring cookies, continue." She said  
"I found Fang, but-" She cut me off again.  
"Really? That's fantastic!"  
"Mom he's hurt, I don't know how badly it's a bit dark and I don't know if I should move him or what." I begun to ramble like Nudge.  
"I'll get in the car and be there in ten minutes, don't move him." Mom said.

**A/N **yeah short chapter but I thought it was better then nothing so...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Long time no update... well hopefully I'll be better about it over the summer, hopefully. **

**Max's POV**  
Those ten minutes spent waiting for my mom were longer than the ten years spent waiting for Fang. It was too dark to see, even with my cheap flip phone trying to illuminate the area. The only thing I knew was that Fang was here, and that there was blood, lots of blood.

"Max!" Mom called from outside the cave.

"Im in here! Follow the sound of my voice!" I yelled back then continued to talk aimlessly so she could follow my voice. Soon a light came from around the corner nearly blinding me. Behind the bright light was my mom, holding a large first aid kit.

I stepped out of the way so she could get to Fang, who I could now see clearer, his right wing was mangled, more so than if it'd been shot. His shirt was torn and he had visible scratches and bruises on his chest. There was all sorts of leaves and branches in his hair, it looked like he'd flown through a rainforest at tree level.

Mom kneeled down next to him, in the pool of blood that was much larger than I anticipated.

"Is he okay?" I asked anxiously, hoping she'd say something along the lines of 'Just a couple stitches and he'll be good as new'. Haha if I'd been so lucky.

"It looks like his wing is pretty messed up, probably going to need surgery. He probably broke a few ribs and he's lost a lot of blood..." She trailed off. "Here, hold this." She commanded, thrusting the flashlight at me.

I caught the flash light and held it so she could see what she was doing. It was like watching a movie in fast forward, everything she did looked like the speed of light; bandaging, stitching, splinting and a million other medical things that I couldn't name. A few minutes later she stood up, the bottom of her pant legs bloody from kneeling.

"We need to get him to my office, I can do more X-rays and disinfecting there." She told me, "Help me get him to the car."

The two of us trudged out of the cave, holding an unconscious Fang. We eventually made it to the car and laid him in the back seat. Then I quickly swung the passenger door open and then slammed it shut once inside the car.

Mom sped along the twisting roads to get down the cliff and to her work in silence. I don't think either of us wanted to talk, though I did text Angel that I'd found Fang and probably wouldn't make it home tonight. Of course about 30 seconds after sending the short message with most of the words spelled wrong I received a four texts long message from Nudge. I didn't even open the text, the chances were she repeated herself every two sentences and was just asking why. Either way, I didn't respond, I needed to think. Sure I had went to the hawk cave every year hoping to find him, but I had not gone expecting to find him for another 20 years, and I most definitely didn't expect to find him in this shape.

**A/N Short chapter I know but still a chapter. **


End file.
